


Valentine's Day take #2: No Regerts

by Eos_x



Series: We're all mad here... [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Tattoos, Valentine's Day, Wraith, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x
Summary: John went out with Todd to celebrate Valentine's Day and ended up getting more than he bargained for. When he wakes up the next morning, he gets a reminder of exactly what they got up to...***Photographic 'evidence' of their 'gifts' for one another can be found in my art series 'The Moments'.***
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: We're all mad here... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632256
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Valentine's Day take #2: No Regerts

**Author's Note:**

> ex_tenebris has written a (very) sexy sequel called 'Look at Me' here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870324  
> It includes photographic 'evidence' of John and Todd's intimate gifts for one another to... XD c

“Happy Valentine's Day!” Todd rumbled, bursting into the Colonel’s room. 

“Unghhhh,” is all Sheppard could manage, face buried in his pillow. _Why did the Wraith have to be so loud?_

“I see that our evening of drunken debauchery has yet to release you from its grasp, Sheppard,” the wraith purred. “But I must say, it is a good look on you.”

The suggestive tone broke the Colonel out of his stupor so he lifted his head to take stock of his situation. He was lying face down on his bed, head pounding, his room reeking of booze. 

Oh. And he was naked. 

A jumble of memories bombarded his mind; a combination of ruus wine and some local concoction, wandering around a night market, arm linked with Todd’s, stumbling home through the stargate…

 _Oh, god._ He truly hoped the fumbling demonstration of their mutual lust had begun _after_ they made it to his quarters.

“Never fear, Sheppard. No one bore witness to our… activities... upon our return”. As if reading his mind, the wraith consoled his lover. “And, in keeping with our arrangement, I returned to my quarters before sunrise.”

“Uh, yeah… thanks?” he offered, dubiously, glancing at Todd.

“I then made quite the show of entering your feeding hall this morning and querying your whereabouts. Upon receiving no reply, I promptly announced my intention to track you down and made my way here.” The wraith was clearly proud of his ingenious charade. 

John could just imagine the farce that played out in the cafeteria. He shook his head at the wraith’s conviction that he had successfully fooled anyone with his obvious pantomime. 

“Well, Sheppard? Would you like to see your gift?” Todd’s mischievous smile had his inner alarm bells ringing.

John twisted himself around to a seated position, wrapping the sheet around his waist. The Wraith was clearly amused by his attempt at modesty. _Bit late for that now._

In one fluid motion, Todd removed his coat and laid it on the desk. Next came his shirt, belt and shoes. Unlacing his trousers had John wondering exactly what his gift might be. 

The wraith stood in the centre of the Colonel's room in all his naked glory. He held his arms slightly away from his body, palms facing out, as if to present himself as the gift. _Typical_. 

With a playful gleam in his eye, he slowly turned until John got an unimpeded view from behind. Those long, powerful legs, and that broad, muscled back made his mouth go dry. The thick mane of white hair and the line of bone spurs along his spine were both begging to be touched. 

John's eyes took it all in greedily, following the familiar lines of his lover's tattoos as they arced and flowed down his back and onto the very top of his exceptional ass. 

And there it was. His… gift. 

On Todd's right butt cheek, just below a curled black tribal design that ended in a sharp tip that now looked like it was pointing to the newest tattoo in the wraith's impressive collection. 

"A heart?!" Sheppard yelped in surprise. "You got a... red heart tattooed on your ass?" 

The wraith looked over his shoulder at his consort, responding to the wrong part of Sheppard’s shocking statement. "It is true; we Wraith do not use colours in our markings. It is considered… showy."

"Showy?"

"Yessss. Showy. Flamboyant. Ostentatious. Unnecessarily extravagant," the wraith intoned, whipping his hair around as he looked over his other shoulder. 

"I know what showy means," John snapped. "I just… I mean… Why _this_ tattoo? And on your ass too..."

At the sight of the wraith's frown, he hastened to add, "I definitely like the, uh, placement". 

“As you are aware, I have very little space for more markings. This seems to be an area of my person that receives a great deal of your attention…” 

The wraith trailed off, please to see John blush. He emphasised his point by flexing his hindquarters. 

The human gulped. 

The Wraith chuckled. "I have seen a number of your Earth humans with variations of this tattoo. Red hearts with names scrawled within. Dr McKay explained to me that it is a symbol of one’s affection for another. A time-honoured gesture... of sorts.” 

_Godammit, McKay!_

John forced himself out of bed and stumbled over to Todd, who smirked over his shoulder. He watched as the human looked closer at the tattoo and saw the widening of John's eyes when he read his name written inside. Sheppard placed his hand on Todd's side and ran his thumb over the heart. The wraith shivered. 

“You know, I’m flattered and everything, but,” he couldn’t help but snigger, “a red heart on a guy’s ass? Well, I guess it’s just a little—

“—careful, Shepparrrrd,” Todd growled. “Need I remind you of the gift you so eagerly adorned for me?”

John’s head snapped up and he locked eyes with the wraith. Suspicious hazel eyes glared at amused yellow ones. 

All at once John’s ass started to throb. But like a dog chasing its tail, he just couldn’t manage the right angle to see the damage. Grabbing the wraith’s arm, he marched them both over to the full-length mirror on his closet door. 

He just stood there for a moment, looking over his shoulder with growing trepidation at the white gauze pad taped to his left butt cheek. Not one to muck around, Todd reached down John’s back, grabbed the corner of the gauze and ripped it off in one smooth move. 

“Shit!! Todd!!” Sheppard yelled, glaring at his partner in crime.

Todd merely laughed and turned his back to the mirror. Looking over his right shoulder, he mirrored Sheppard’s pose before angling his head to gaze at his reflection. “I’m rather fond of them.” 

Cue another flex. _Oh, my._

John tore his eyes away from Todd’s right flank and tried to mentally prepare himself as he looked over his shoulder once more. Starting with the wraith’s ass, he took in the prominent red heart tattooed on the right cheek with “John” penned inside it in looping letters. 

Reluctantly moving his gaze, he realised he couldn’t even see his reflection. Shuffling to the side, he had to press up against the wraith who gleefully slung his arm around John’s waist and pulled him in tighter.

There, resting cheek to cheek was his own symbol of affection. A matching heart, only hot pink this time. _Pink?!_ And where Todd had gone with a sophisticated cursive for his chosen font, apparently John just wanted ‘ **TODD** ’ emblazoned in bold, block capital letters. _Well, fuck._

He was so entranced by the candy-pink spectacle that he barely noticed Todd removing his hand from his side and bringing it back across his body to stroke the colourful design. 

He met the wraith’s suggestive leer with an intent look of his own, turning his body and moving in. Hips pressed together, he slid his arm under Todd’s and let his hand rest on the red heart. The wraith gave the pink heart a squeeze as he grinned smugly down at him. The human smiled gamely and leaned in to plant a searing kiss on the wraith’s lips. 

John flexed his own hindquarters and declared, “No regerts*, I guess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the tattoos, there's a 'photo' of them in the next chapter... ;D

**Author's Note:**

> *In case not everyone gets the reference, 'No Regrets' is a somewhat popular tattoo that declares a person lives life to the fullest, even if that means making the occassional mistake. 'No Regerts' is a deliberate misspelling that refers to an actual tattoo that someone unfortunately got, and this has come to symbolise any and all regretable tattoos that can be found floating around on the internet. But, like John, I say embrace life's little mistakes! :)
> 
> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Look at Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870324) by [tenebris (Eos_x)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/tenebris)




End file.
